The present invention teaches an article of footwear including means for adjusting the foot shape, width, and girth. Further, the present invention teaches an article of footwear including a spring element, and selectively removable and renewable components. Moreover, the present invention teaches a novel method of manufacturing articles of footwear, and also, a novel way of doing both retail and Internet business.
The present invention teaches an article of footwear including means for adjusting the foot shape, width, and girth. Lasting boards having different configurations and alternate positions for selectively affixing various portions of an upper can be used to adjust and customize the fit of an article of footwear for an individual wearer. The lasting board can also comprise a spring element which can provide improved cushioning, stability, running economy, and a long service life. Unlike the conventional foam materials presently being used by the footwear industry, the spring element is not substantially subject to compression set degradation and can provide a relatively long service life. The components of the article of footwear including the upper, insole, lasting board or spring element, and sole including possible midsole and outsole portions can be selected from a range of options, and can be easily removed and replaced, as desired. Further, the relative configuration and functional relationship as between the forefoot, midfoot and rearfoot areas of the article of footwear can be readily modified and adjusted. Accordingly, the article of footwear can be customized by a wearer or specially configured for a select target population in order to optimize desired performance criteria. Moreover, the present invention teaches a novel method of manufacturing an article of footwear, and also, a novel way of doing both retail and Internet business.
Conventional athletic footwear typically include an outsole made of a rubber compound which is affixed by adhesive to a midsole made of ethylene vinyl acetate or polyurethane foam material which is in turn affixed by adhesive to an upper which is constructed with the use of stitching and adhesives. Because of the difficulty, time, and expense associated with renewing any portion of conventional articles of footwear, the vast majority are generally discarded at the end of their service life. This service life can be characterized as having a short duration when the wearer frequently engages in athletic activity such as distance running or tennis. In tennis, portions of the outsole can be substantially abraded within a few hours, and in distance running the foam midsole can become compacted and degrade by taking a compression set within one hundred miles of use. The resulting deformation of the foam midsole can degrade cushioning, footwear stability, and contribute to athletic injuries. Accordingly, many competitive distance runners who routinely cover one hundred miles in a week""s time will discard their athletic footwear after logging three hundred miles in order to avoid possible injury.
Even though the service life of conventional athletic footwear is relatively short, the price of athletic footwear has steadily increased over the last three decades, and some models now bear retail prices over one hundred and twenty dollars. However, some of this increase in retail prices has been design and fashion driven as opposed to reflecting actual value added, thus some individuals believe that the best values on functional athletic footwear can be found in the price range of fifty to eighty dollars. In any case, conventional athletic footwear remain disposable commodities and few are being recycled. The method of manufacture and disposal of conventional athletic footwear is therefore relatively inefficient and not environmentally friendly.
In contrast with conventional athletic footwear, the present invention teaches an article of footwear that includes spring elements which do not take a compression set or similarly degrade, thus the physical and mechanical properties afforded by a preferred article of footwear remain substantially the same over a useful service life which can be several times longer than that of conventional articles of footwear. The present invention teaches an article of footwear which represents an investment, as opposed to a disposable commodity. Like an automobile, the preferred article of footwear includes components which can be easily renewed and replaced, but also components which can be varied and customized, as desired.
Prior art examples devices and means for selectively and removably affixing various components of an article of footwear include, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,183,277, 2,200,080, 2,220,534, 2,552,943, 2,588,061, 2,640,283, 2,873,540, 3,012,340, 3,818,617, 3,878,626, 3,906,646, 3,982,336, 4,103,440, 4,107,857, 4,132,016, 4,262,434, 4,267,650, 4,279,083, 4,300,294, 4,317,294, 4,351,120, 4,377,042, 4,535,554, 4,606,139, 4,807,372, 4,887,369, 5,083,385, 5,317,822, 5,339,544, 5,410,821, 5,533,280, 5,542,198, 5,615,497, 5,628,129, 5,644,857, 5,657,558, 5,661,915, 5,826,352, and 5,896,608, all of these patents hereby being incorporated by reference herein.
Conventional athletic footwear cannot be substantially customized for use by the consumer or wearer. The physical and mechanical properties of conventional athletic footwear are relatively fixed generic qualities. However, the body weight or mass and characteristic running technique of different individuals having the same footwear size can vary greatly. Often, the stiffness in compression of the foam material used in the midsole of athletic shoes can be too soft for individuals who employ more forceful movements, or who have greater body mass than an average wearer. Accordingly, conventional articles of athletic footwear do not provide optimal performance characteristics for individual wearers.
In contrast, the present invention permits a wearer to customize a preferred article of footwear. For example, the length, width, girth, and configuration of the upper, as provided by various last options or by two or three dimensional modeling and footwear design equipment including computer software, or by two, three, or four dimensional measurement devices such as scanners, as well as the type of footwear construction and design of the upper can be selected by the consumer or wearer. Further, the physical and mechanical properties of the article of footwear can be selected and changed as desired in order to optimize desired performance characteristics given various performance criteria or environmental conditions. For example, the configuration and geometry of the article of footwear, and the stiffness of the spring elements can be customized, as desired. In addition, the ability to easily remove, renew, and recycle the outsole portions of the preferred article of footwear renders the use of softer materials having enhanced shock and vibration dampening characteristics, but perhaps diminished wear properties viable from a practical standpoint. Moreover, the outsole portion of the preferred article of footwear can be selected from a variety of options with regards to configuration, materials, and function.
The physical and mechanical properties associated with an article of footwear of the present invention can provide enhanced cushioning, stability, and running economy relative to conventional articles of footwear. The spring to dampening ratio of conventional articles of footwear is commonly in the range between 40-60 percent, whereas the preferred article of footwear can provide a higher spring to dampening ratio, thus greater mechanical efficiency and running economy. The preferred article of footwear can include an anterior spring element that underlies the forefoot area which can store energy during the latter portion of the stance phase and early portion of the propulsive phase of the running cycle, and then release this energy during the latter portion of the propulsive phase, thus facilitating improved running economy. It is believed that the resulting improvement in running performance can approximate one second over four hundred meters, or two to three percent.
The preferred article of footwear can provide differential stiffness in the rearfoot area so as to reduce both the rate and magnitude of pronation, or alternately, the rate and magnitude of supination experienced by an individual wearer, thus avoid conditions which can be associated with injury. Likewise, the preferred article of footwear can provide differential stiffness in the midfoot and forefoot areas so as to reduce both the rate and magnitude of inward and/or outward rotation of the foot, thus avoid conditions which can be associated with injury. The preferred spring elements can also provide a stable platform which can prevent or reduce the amount of deformation caused by point loads, thus avoid conditions which can be associated with injury.
Again, the viability of using relatively soft outsole materials having improved shock and vibration dampening characteristics can enhance cushioning effects. Further, in conventional articles of footwear, the shock and vibration generated during rearfoot impact is commonly transmitted most rapidly to a wearer through that portion of the outsole and midsole which has greatest stiffness, and normally, this is a portion of the sole proximate the heel of the wearer which undergoes the greatest deflection and deformation. However, in the present invention a void space exists beneath the heel of a wearer and the ground engaging portion of the outsole. Some of the shock and vibration generated during the rearfoot impact of an outsole with the ground support surface must then travel a greater distance through the outsole and inferior spring element in order to be transmitted to the superior spring element and a wearer. In addition, in the present invention, a posterior spacer which can serve as a shock and vibration isolator, and also vibration decay time modifiers can be used to decrease the magnitude of the shock and vibration transmitted to the wearer of a preferred article of footwear.
There have been many attempts in the prior art to introduce functional spring elements into articles of footwear including, but not limited to U.S. Pat. Nos. 357,062, 1,107,894, 1,113,266, 1,352,865, 1,370,212, 2,447,603, 2,508,318, 4,429,474, 4,492,046, 4,314,413, 4,486,964, 4,506,460, 4,566,206, 4,771,554, 4,854,057, 4,878,300, 4,942,677, 5,052,130, 5,060,401, 5,138,776, 5,159,767, 5,203,095, 5,279,051, 5,337,492, 5,343,639, 5,353,523, 5,367,790, 5,381,608, 5,437,110, 5,461,800, 5,596,819, 5,701,686, 5,822,886, 5,875,567, 5,937,544, 6,029,374, French Patent 472,735, Italian Patent 633,409, European Patent Application EP 0 890 321 A2, and PCT Patent Application WO 98/07341, all of these patents and patent applications hereby being incorporated by reference herein. Relatively few of these attempts have resulted in functional articles of footwear which have met with commercial success. The limitations of some of the prior art has concerned the difficulty of meeting the potentially competing criteria associated with cushioning and footwear stability. In other cases, the manufacturing costs of making prior art articles of footwear including spring elements have proved prohibitive.
The spring element and various other novel structures taught in the present invention can be used in a wide assortment of articles of footwear including but not limited to those used for running, basketball, tennis, volleyball, but also sandals and hiking boots. The present invention teaches an article of footwear which can provide a wearer with improved cushioning and stability, running economy, and an extended service life while reducing the risks of injury normally associated with footwear degradation. The preferred article of footwear provides a wearer with the ability to customize the fit, but also the physical and mechanical properties and performance of the article of footwear. Moreover, the preferred article of footwear is economical and environmentally friendly to both manufacture and recycle.
The present invention also teaches articles of footwear including means for adjusting the foot shape, width, and girth. Lasting boards having different configurations and/or alternate positions for selectively affixing various portions of an upper can be used to adjust and customize the fit of an article of footwear for an individual wearer. The upper can also include means for adjusting the width, girth, and foot shape in functional relation to a lasting board. The lasting board can also constitute and serve as a spring element and vice-versa. Alternately, the lasting board and spring element can consist of separate parts. The components of the article of footwear including but not limited to the upper, insole, lasting board, spring element, and sole including possible midsole and outsole portions can be selected from a range of options, and can be easily removed and replaced, as desired. Further, the relative configuration and functional relationship as between the forefoot, midfoot and rearfoot areas of the article of footwear can be readily modified and adjusted. Accordingly, the article of footwear can be configured and customized for a wearer or a select target population in order to optimize performance criteria, as desired.
Moreover, the present invention teaches a novel method of manufacturing articles of footwear, and also, a novel way of doing both retail and Internet business. For example, the anatomical features, configuration, and dimensions of a given wearer""s foot and any other special needs, requirements, or preferences can be recorded by direct communication, observation and measurement in a retail or medical setting, or by a wearer or other individual within their home or other remote site, and this data can be used to generate information and intelligence relating to the manufacture of a custom article of footwear. Conventional measuring or reproduction means such as rulers, measuring tapes, Brannock devices, two or three dimensional scanners, pressure sensors, infrared thermography, stereolithography, photographs, photocopies, FAX, e-mail, cameras, images, tracings, video, television, computers and computer screens, templates, molds, models, and patterns can be used to help determine and make selections relating to an individual""s foot shape, length, width, girth, and the like. Given an adequate and ready stock of the various components anticipated for use in making the preferred articles of footwear, and the information and intelligence created from the data relating to an individual wearer or target population, a worker and/or automated system can assemble or manufacture a customized article of footwear within a few minutes. This can be accomplished at the point of purchase or service center which can be located in a retail or medical facility, or alternatively, at a remote manufacturing environment.
Accordingly, similar to the rapid delivery eyewear service centers and retail stores which presently exist, a consumer can now also be provided with a custom article of footwear within minutes. Alternately, if and when an individual""s data is received from a remote site at the Website or other address of a company which practices the present invention, and then transmitted to a manufacturing or assembly center, a custom article of footwear can be made and possibly delivered to an individual""s home or other designated address by same day or overnight service, as desired.
A preferred article of footwear has an anterior side, posterior side, medial side, lateral side, superior side, inferior side, and a longitudinal axis, and includes an upper, a lasting board, and a sole. The sole can comprise a midsole and an outsole, or merely an outsole. The superior surface of the lasting board can include an insole. Alternately, a separate insole can be included within the upper. The upper, lasting board, and sole can be removably affixed in functional relation with the use of mechanical engagement means. The lasting board can comprise a spring element, and a spring element can comprise a lasting board. Alternately, the lasting board and spring element can consist of separate parts. In the latter case, the upper, lasting board, spring element and sole can be removably affixed in functional relation with the use of mechanical engagement means. The mechanical engagement means can comprise a plurality of fasteners including male and female parts.
The spring element can include a superior spring element, and an inferior spring element. The inferior spring element is affixed in function relation to the superior spring element and projects rearward and downward therefrom, and has an flexural axis deviated from the transverse axis in the range between 10 and 50 degrees. It can be advantageous for the flexural axis to be deviated from the transverse axis in the range between 10 and 30 degrees in articles of footwear intended for walking, or for use by runners who tend to supinate during the braking and stance phases of the running cycle, and in the range between 30 and 50 degrees for runners who tend to pronate during the braking and stance phases of the running cycle. Accordingly, posterior of the flexural axis, the anterior to posterior lengths of the superior spring element and the inferior spring element can be shorter on the medial side than on the lateral side.
The preferred article of footwear includes a spring element having a superior spring element which can have a configuration substantially corresponding to the last bottom of the article of footwear, and an inferior spring element. The superior spring element can consist of a single component, or can consist of two portions, an anterior spring element and a posterior spring element which are affixed together in functional relation. In an alternate embodiment, the anterior spring element and inferior spring element can consist of a single component, or alternately, can be affixed together in functional relation, and the posterior spring element can be affixed in functional relation thereto. Further, it can be readily understood that an equivalent spring element can be formed as a single part, or in four parts. In another alternate embodiment, the article of footwear further includes a separate lasting board, and the spring element, lasting board, upper, and sole can be affixed together in functional relation.
The superior spring element can be positioned in functional relation within the upper and the sole can be positioned inferior to the upper, and a plurality of fasteners can be used for affixing the superior spring element to the sole, thus trapping and securing the upper in functional relation therebetween. Further, a plurality of fasteners can be used to selectively affix the superior spring element in functional relation to the upper and the inferior spring element. The plurality of fasteners can include male and female parts, and the male parts can be affixed to the lasting board or superior spring element. The upper can further include a sleeve for affixing at least a portion of the superior spring element in function relation thereto.
The superior spring element and inferior spring element can be configured or affixed in functional relation to form a v-shape in the rearfoot area of an article of footwear and provide deflection in the range between 8-15 mm, and in particular, approximately 10 mm. At the posterior side, the v-shaped spring element can exhibit less stiffness in compression on the lateral side relative to the medial side, and it can be advantageous that the differential stiffness be in the range between two-to-three to one.
The superior spring element can have a thickness in the range between 1.0 and 3.5 mm. The superior spring element can include an anterior spring element having a thickness in the range between 1.0-2.0 mm, and a posterior spring element having a thickness in the range between 2.0 and 3.5 mm. The inferior spring element can have a thickness in the range between 2.0 and 3.5 mm.
The posterior spring element can further include a projection, and the anterior spring element and posterior spring element can be affixed by at least three fasteners in triangulation.
The superior spring element can be generally planar, or alternately can be curved to mate with the anatomy of a wearer and can further include elevated portions such as a side stabilizer or a heel counter.
The spring element can be made of a fiber composite material, or alternately, a thermoplastic material, or a metal material. The spring element can include areas having different thickness, notches, slits, or openings which serve to produce differential stiffness when the spring element is loaded. The spring element can include different types, orientations, configurations, and numbers of composite layers, and in different areas, in order to achieve differential stiffness when the spring element is loaded. Accordingly, the flexural modulus or stiffness exhibited by a spring element in the rearfoot, midfoot, and forefoot areas, and about any axis can be engineered, as desired.
The article of footwear can include a selectively removable sole. A sole can include a midsole and an outsole, or merely an outsole. The outsole can include an anterior outsole element and posterior outsole element. Alternately, the outsole can consist of a single component, or a three part component including an anterior outsole element, a middle outsole element and a posterior outsole element. The outsole can include a backing, a tread or ground engaging surface, and lines of flexion. The article of footwear can include a rocker sole configuration. The article of footwear can further include a spring guard for protecting the posterior aspect of the mating portions of the superior spring element or posterior spring element and the inferior spring element.
The article of footwear can further include an anterior spacer positioned between the anterior spring element and the posterior spring element for dampening shock and vibration. The anterior spacer can have a wedge shape which can be used to modify the configuration and performance of the article of footwear.
The article of footwear can further include a posterior spacer positioned between the superior spring element or posterior spring element and the inferior spring element for dampening shock and vibration. The posterior spacer can have a wedge shape which can be used to modify the configuration and performance of the article of footwear.
The article of footwear can further include a vibration decay time modifier. The vibration decay time modifiers can include a head and a stem. The head of the vibration decay time modifiers can be dimensioned and configured for vibration substantially free of contact with the base of the posterior spacer or spring element in directions which substantially encompass a 360 degree arc and normal to the longitudinal axis of the stem.
A preferred article of footwear can include an anterior side, posterior side, medial side, lateral side, superior side, inferior side, and a longitudinal axis, and an upper affixed in functional relation to a spring element comprising an anterior spring element, a posterior spring element, and an inferior spring element. The anterior spring element can be affixed in functional relation to the posterior spring element, and a substantial portion of the anterior spring element can extend anterior of a position associated with 70 percent of the length of the upper as measured from the posterior side. The inferior spring element can be affixed in function relation to the posterior spring element, and a substantial portion of the inferior spring element can extend posterior of a position associated with 50 percent of the length of the upper as measured from the posterior side.
In an alternate embodiment of an article of footwear, the spring element can consist of a superior spring element which can include an anterior spring element and a posterior spring element affixed together in functional relation, but not include an inferior spring element projecting rearward and downward therefrom.
The ability to easily customize and adapt the preferred article of footwear in a desired manner can render the present invention suitable for use in walking, running, hiking, and a variety of other athletic activities including tennis, basketball, baseball, football, soccer, volleyball, bicycling, and in-line skating.
An alternate preferred article of footwear can have an anterior side, a posterior side, a medial side, a lateral side, superior side, inferior side, and a longitudinal axis, and a plurality of fasteners. The upper can include a plurality of alternate openings on the inferior side at a plurality of different positions, and the alternate openings can be offset by a distance corresponding to a change in one standard width size and configured for receiving the plurality of fasteners. A lasting board can be positioned within the upper, and the lasting board and upper can be being removably affixed in functional relation to a sole by the plurality of fasteners, thereby securing the upper in functional relation therebetween. Different lasting boards can comprise different configurations for accommodating different foot shapes, foot lengths, and foot width sizes. Lasting boards for a given foot shape and foot length or standard size article of footwear, can be made in various standard size widths.
The plurality of fasteners can include male and female parts, and the male parts can be affixed in functional relation to the lasting board. Alternately, the female parts can be affixed in functional relation to the lasting board, or the male or female parts can be affixed in function relation to the sole, or the plurality of fasteners including male and female parts can consist of loose parts.
Further, the lasting board can include a plurality of openings. The plurality of openings in the lasting board can comprise a plurality of alternate openings offset by a distance corresponding to a change in one standard width size at a plurality of different positions. In addition, the plurality of alternate openings on the inferior side of the upper can comprise two alternate openings, or three alternate openings.
The lasting board can comprise a spring element, and a spring element can comprise a lasting board. Alternately, a lasting board and spring element can consist of separate parts. The spring element can comprise a superior spring element positioned within the upper. The superior spring element can include an anterior spring element and a posterior spring element affixed together in functional relation. The anterior spring element can include a medial anterior spring element and a lateral anterior spring element. The spring element can also include an inferior spring element substantially positioned inferior and externally with respect to the upper which is affixed in functional relation to the posterior spring element. The anterior spring element including the medial anterior spring element and lateral anterior spring element can consist of two separate parts that are removably affixed in functional relation to the posterior spring element.
The present invention teaches a method of making an article of footwear comprising the following steps:
a) Collecting data relating to a wearer""s preferences and the anatomical features and measurements of the wearer""s foot;
b) Creating information and intelligence for selecting and making an article of footwear for the wearer;
c) Selecting a foot length;
d) Selecting a last bottom configuration;
e) Selecting a foot width;
f) Selecting girth dimensions at a plurality of positions;
g) Selecting an upper, sole, and lasting board which can be affixed together in functional relation to provide the selected foot length, last bottom configuration, foot width, and girth dimensions; and,
f) Removably affixing the upper, sole, and lasting board in functional relation with the use of mechanical engagement means.
The inferior side of the upper can include a plurality of openings for receiving the mechanical engagement means which can include a plurality of fasteners having male and female parts. The upper and sole can include a plurality of openings, and the lasting board can include male parts which can be caused to pass through the plurality of openings in the upper and sole, and female parts which can be removably affixed to the male parts can be used to removably affix the upper, lasting board, and sole in functional relation. Alternately, the lasting board can include female parts, and male parts can be used to removably affix the upper, lasting board, and sole in functional relation. Alternately, the sole can include male or female parts, and the corresponding male or female parts can be used to removably affix the upper, lasting board, and sole in functional relation. Alternately, the plurality of fasteners can consist of loose parts.
The plurality of openings on the inferior side of the upper can include two alternate openings at a plurality of different positions. The two alternate openings can be offset by a distance corresponding to a change in one standard width size and configured for receiving the plurality of fasteners, whereby the girth of the upper can be selected at the plurality of positions during assembly. Alternately, the plurality of openings on the inferior side of the upper can include three alternate openings at a plurality of different positions, each of the three alternate openings being offset by a distance corresponding to a change in one standard width size and configured for receiving the plurality of fasteners, whereby the girth of the upper can be selected at the plurality of positions during assembly.
For any given foot shape and standard size foot length, the lasting board can be made in different standard size foot widths. In the American sizing system, foot length can vary by ⅓ inch per standard size, and foot width will vary by xc2xc inch per standard size, but other sizing systems can be used. The lasting board can also include a plurality of alternate openings at a plurality of different positions. The plurality of openings can be offset by a distance corresponding to a change in one standard width size and configured for receiving the plurality of fasteners, whereby the girth of the upper can be selected at the plurality of positions during assembly. Further, when a lasting board consists of two or more parts, an anterior element and a posterior element, e.g., a spring element including an anterior spring element and a posterior spring element, a plurality of openings can be included in the anterior spring element and posterior spring element which can be offset by a distance corresponding to a change in one half or one whole standard length size and the two parts can be affixed in functional relation with the use of fasteners or other conventional means to provide a desired size length.
The present invention also teaches a method of conducting business including making and selling an article of footwear including the following steps:
a) Collecting data relating to a wearer""s preferences and the anatomical features and measurements of the wearer""s foot, and initiating or completing a financial transaction, thus selling an article of footwear;
b) Creating information and intelligence for making an article of footwear for the wearer;
c) Providing the information and intelligence to a physical location at which the article of footwear can be made;
d) Selecting a foot length;
e) Selecting a last bottom configuration;
f) Selecting a foot width;
g) Selecting girth dimensions at a plurality of positions;
h) Selecting an upper, sole, and lasting board, which can be removably affixed together in functional relation to provide the foot length, last bottom configuration, foot width, and girth dimensions at the plurality of positions;
i) Removably affixing the upper, sole, and lasting board in functional relation with the use of mechanical engagement means, and completing the manufacture of the article of footwear; and,
j) Causing the article of footwear to be delivered to a designated address.
The physical location can be a retail store and the manufacture of the article of footwear can be completed within thirty minutes. Alternately, the physical location can be a medical facility. Alternately, the physical location can be a manufacturing center for making the article of footwear, and the data relating to the wearer""s preferences and the anatomical features and measurements of the wearer""s foot can be transmitted from a remote site, and the article of footwear can be caused to be delivered from the manufacturing center to a designated address. The data can be transmitted electronically by means including but not limited to the Internet, telephone and Fax.
In the continental United States, and possibly within many other host countries in which the novel method of making an article of footwear and conducting business would be practiced, an article of footwear can be caused to be delivered to a designated address within a selected number of working days. For example, the article of footwear can sometimes be delivered the same day, the next day, or within a different selected number of working days, as desired.